Perisno Wiki
.. Welcome to the Perisno Wiki Perisno is a modification for the game Mount&Blade Warband. To play Perisno, please purchase a copy of Mount & Blade Warband and install it. Then download the latest version of the Perisno mod and install it. Detailed instructions are available in the Perisno mod download. Perisno is a low fantasy setting with Elves, Dwarves, and (soon) Giants. There are some mythological creatures and magic, though magic is out of reach of the player sans a few powerful relics. Numerous factions of both major and minor importance bring different strengths, balance, and styles of war to the field. From heroic knights to opportunistic bandits to the lost Kingdom of Perisno itself, the player can ally or oppose whoever he or she likes as every faction has potential to gain power and even dominate Perisno. All who venture must be wary though, for the land of Perisno is full of dangers and enemies abound at every turn. The unwary traveller may find themselved suddenly opposing invading forces from lands unknown or even the Dreaded One "itself". There are many options in Perisno, and the player may join an existing army or strike out on their own. The player can hunt legendary treasures, loot caravans, and sell prisoners to gain wealth. Later versions will allow the abilitiy to bring minor factions to glory and power. Perisno is intended as a story told by the player themselves. From Lord of Nothing to King of Perisno, whatever is desired. Information on this wiki is based on the current version 0.71 and all other previous versions. Discrepancies between this wiki and the mod itself are likely due to delays in updating the wiki. Since this is a publicly editable wiki, the public is invited to contribute any missing information that may be found or to correct any errors. Both the Perisno Development Team and the wiki contributors hope you enjoy your stay in Perisno. Please contact Colonel Rick at colonelrick@gmail.com if you have questions or contact any of the Devs on the Tale Worlds Forums or our own forums. NOTE: This Wiki is a WIP. We would like you to contribute as well, in any way possible - be it a small edit or making a new page or adding screenshots, we want your help! Perisno Mod Location and Media Links 'Latest Download (Version 0.7)' Social Media Forum Links *Taleworlds Forum *World of Perisno Forum (Perisno Development) Dev Team *Michadr - Captain of the Mod, Coder, Mapper *gsanders - The Right Hand, Coder *The Dark Robin - The Left Hand, Coder, Scener *Silberfalke - Music, Artwork & 2D Graphics, Research, Master of Falcons *Dark_Hamlet - Scener, Destroyer of Worlds * Modder223 - Savior of the Universe, Steam Liasion * MelanieWard - Part-Time Coder, Full-Time Awesome * Lord of Shadows - Coder, Master of the Dark * Colonel Rick - Scener, Lost in Time * Comrade Crimson - Loremaster, Lord of the Voices, Creator of Giants * Sinder87 - The Great Bard, Master of Stories On Break or Gone * habeo123 - Coder, Item/Troop Balancing; Breaking for a bit * Abot - Coder, Developer, Texturer * Revspartan - Modeler Minor Factions and Mercenaries Perisno adds a large variety of minor factions to the game. Some can be friendly, some neutral, and some hostile and aggressive. They range from simple bandits to powerful armies that rival major factions' lords. A full list of them can be found here. Faction Military Overview Perisno has many grand factions, thus adding unique features. Read this page for an overview of the military concepts behind Perisno's factions. Legendary Weapons There are many Legendary Weapons in Perisno, waiting to be discovered by the player. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Legendary Weapons Category:Minor Factions Category:Factions Category:Companions